1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoking appliance which heats a filter medium for smoking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known a number of smoking appliances having a heating means, but most of them are of a type which generates tobacco-like aerosol by locally heating the cigarette.
On the other hand, as a smoking filter having a filter medium, a type which comprises a means for heating a filter medium or surroundings of the filter medium (WO 2004/021810). In this smoking filter, the filter medium is heated with a heating means to evaporate some of particulate phase components which are trapped by the filter medium at room temperature. Thus, harmful components are eliminated and also adverse effect on the flavor and taste of tobacco is suppressed.
It is required in such a smoking filter that the filter medium should be heated to a desired temperature precisely as well as safety for the smoker should be ensured. Here, since the smoking appliance of the aerosol-generating type is controlled at higher temperatures, it is very difficult to divert the heating means thereof to that for a filter-heating type smoking appliance.